Save Me, Please
by Rupe
Summary: When Riku and Sora are in the realm of darkness, they meet Vitani, a Shadow. Before they leave, they promise to come back for her. One year later, Riku has a dream with Vitani with Organization XIII, just as Xemnas returns. Yaoi, AU, SoRiku, RokuOC, OC.
1. Prologue

**Well this is a change! I'm doing a SoRiku, when I love SoRoku and RikuRoku…still, my OTP changes all the time. Still, its also RokuOC.**

**Brief Summary: When Riku and Sora are in the realm of darkness, they meet Vitani, a Shadow. Before they leave, they promise to come back for her. One year later, Riku has a dream with Vitani with Organization XIII, just as King Mickey wants the group to stop Xemnas' newest plan. How can Sora and Riku fight the girl, who they count as their friend?**

**Sorry for OCness, it just makes it easier for me to write. **

**Yaoi, slight AU, slight bashing of Riku and Sora (playfully) and bashing of everyone (not playfully). I hate Kairi and Namine, but they are involved.**

**ALERT: I NEED A BETA READER! ANY RECOMMEDNATIONS?**

Prlogue: Realm of Darkness

Sora's P.O.V

"Hey Riku?" I asked Riku. His eyes were closed, and his hair was blowing against the wind. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, Sora?" He replied, as I leant back on my elbows.

"Were you alone, last time you were here?" I saw him bite his lip. He leant back.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't remember their being anybody else. I guess I was alone the whole time." I looked at him.

"Sorry, I guess that was a tough time for you, being all alone." Suddenly a strange voice spoke.

"He was never alone, he was just, unaware that I was here." The voice belonged to what looked like a twelve year old girl, who had silver-y blue hair and green eyes. She smiled at me. "I was always here." She sat down. "What's your name?" I was a bit too speechless, all I could do was nod and utter things that even I didn't understand. Riku laughed.

"I'm Riku, and the lazerbrain is Sora. What's yours?"

"Vitani. I've been here longer then anyone, even the Keyblade Master, Aqua. She's gone now. That's when you came, I was quite shy then, but I was only ten, that was two years ago in this time. I sat two years on my own, then you come again. Not many people come again. One way ticket." Vitani explained as I thumped Riku. He laughed again.

"I've spent my whole life here. Someone dropped me off here when I was young. I don't want anyone else to suffer what I've been through. I'm a Shadow, like a remnant of bad spirits. It's kinda discouraging. I can open portals to the light, but I can't go into the light, without hurting my self. I helped Aqua escape, and I can help you escape."

"Huh?" I asked her, and she laughed.

"I'm going to help get you out of here, hotshot." She said, addressing me. She turned to Riku. "You too, silver." I smiled at the nicknames as she stood up and closed her eyes. She put her hand out and I saw a bit of light open against the sea. I jumped up.

"Light." Riku said. I nodded.

"The door to light." I looked at Vitani, who was holding her hands covering her face. Of course, it must hurt her. "Vitani, thank you. I promise I'll find a way to get you away from here." She smiled.

"See ya later." I heard her call before I walked through the door.

**Sorry it's a short Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I took a re-write of chapter one to Vitani's opening.**

And special thanks to everyone on my favourite author list. I added you as my favourite authors because you lot inspire me! And to all my reviewers, especially Frozen96Fantasy who reviews at least most of my stories.

**Chapter One**

_I Set Fire To The Rain_

And Watch It Pour Down Your Face

A slim cloaked figure walked down the corridors. This person tended to keep their face hidden. No-one knew why, but Member XIV tended to really open up to Member XIII, Member IX and Member VIII, but Member XIV and Member XIII were inseparable. Everybody knew that.

"Hey! Vitani! Vee, wait up!" The slim figure stopped and took down their hood, to reveal brown hair and blue eyes. A blond boy ran up to her. "Vee, you look different, your hair isn't silver anymore, and your eyes are blue." Vitani smiled.

"Roxas, I've told you over and over, I can alternate my appearance. Silver hair and green eyes just reminded me too much of somebody." Roxas nodded.

"Anyway, we need to gather in the Room Where Nothing Gathers. Coming?" Vitani nodded.

"I have to, Roxie, or old Xemny will get his knickers in a twist."

Xemnas sat in his chair, looking down at his Organization, the clocks ticking in his head. He had a plan.

"We all know of Member XIV and her gift, also of her connection with the Keyblade Master, Sora. I have a very simple plan for this. Member XIV has already informed me she is all with the plan. We are going to kidnap Sora and his friends, Kairi and Riku. We will keep them on the Floor That Never Was, in the Room Where Nothing Smiles.

"Now, Vitani will be pretending she is a prisoner as well, and will befriend and eventually, help them escape. On the way back, Vitani will lead them to us and we will be rid of enemies." Demyx raised his hand.

"Wouldn't it be rather strange that Vee would be able to move between rooms? She could just teleport instead of using the door." Demyx pitched in. Vitani nodded at Xemnas who agreed. Roxas spoke up.

"Superior, may I be apart of this plan? Sora is _my _Somebody, and I could be a betrayer and locked in the same room as Vee." Xemnas' thought clocks churned.

"Very well, XIII."

**With Riku**

"Hey Sora." I say, facing him. He tilts his head.

"Yeah Riku?"

"Do you remember the Realm of Darkness?" Sora creases his eyebrows and nods slowly.

"Yeah, I remember. After fighting with Xemnas?" My best friend starts to make himself a cup of coffee. Stupid hyper hedgehog.

"Um yeah. But remember Vitani?" He nods a little bit, but even my memory of her is vague. "I had a dream, about her. She's with Organization XIII, Sora…she's stuck there." I saw him drop his mug and it shattering all over the floor.

"SHIT! We forgot about her! Rikuu! She probably hates us for leaving her there." I saw him break down, holding his hair. I go over to him.

"Sora, look at me." His eyes look at mine. "We'll tell Kairi, there'll be a way to get her away from them."

"I hope so, Riku. I don't think I'd live with myself if someone died."

**(A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed, I've decided to make this a four-shot, and I need most of the information in this chapter. You'll see why soon.)**

**At Castle Oblivion**

**Still with Riku**

I looked at Kairi, who was behind me and her Keyblade at the ready. She nodded at me. Sora had told her everything and she had hit him for forgetting a human being. I don't blame her really.

Sora tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to Xemnas. He was leaning against the window. I knew what Sora wanted to do. He wanted us to jump out and make him hand Vitani over. I shook my hand, but my feet took control and within the next minute, we were surrounding Xemnas.

"Where's Vitani, Xemnas?" I heard Sora growl. I don't think I've ever heard him growl. Xemnas just laughed.

"You honestly think I would hand over the last Shaodw? You must be mad. In fact, no, your unintelligent."

"What?" I spat, my Keyblade wavering slightly.

"You fell right for my trap." He clicked his fingers and three Organization members appeared. I recognized them as Axel, Lexeaus and Xaldin. They grabbed us.

"You know where to put them."

They had dragged us to a room and locked us in. It seemed we were staying here for a while, so I sat down.

"Riku! Your giving up!" Sora cried at me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just tired." Kairi sat down next to me and Sora just groaned, hitting the door really hard.

"Sora, hitting the door isn't going to help us OR Vitani." Kairi explained in a harsh.

**With Roxas and Vitani**

"Now, you two go in there. Make sure they just about realize who you are, but not entirely." Saix told us. I nodded and looked at Vee. Saix left and she looked on the verge of crying.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I put my arms round her and a few tears leak on my t-shirt. She shakes her head.

"I'm worried. Three years, Roxas. It's been three years and I look different. I can't do it without you Rox." I pull her chin up and wipe the tears away with my thumb.

"You won't have to do this alone. I promise I will be with you everyday, ok?" She nodded and I pecked her lips quickly, leaving her blushing. "Come on."

**Back With Riku, Sora and Kairi**

The door handle rattles and we all jump up and lean against the wall. I summon Way to Dawn, but it's just a girl..and Roxas?

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" The blond boy shrugged as Sora looked at him.

"Your not here to attack us, are you?" He asks, and Roxas shakes his head in reply, and gestures to a bag on his friend's shoulder. She seems shy, but I think I remember her from somewhere. She takes the bag off her shoulder and hands it to me.

"It's ok, Vee." Roxas says to her. He faces Kairi, me and Sora. "Sorry about my friend. She's a little shy.

I sit down next to "Vee". "So, is Vee your name?" She smiles.

"My nickname. Besides, I thought you out of everyone would remember my name, silver." I flinch at the nickname.

"No, way."

**What'cha think? I'll write some more next weekend.**

**R&R or no update!**


End file.
